To Tame a Lion
by Mish-elle
Summary: People move on, but sometimes...someone pushes rewind. GwHp
1. People Move On

DDisclaimer: All of this is copyright to JK Rowling, except for the plot. SO BACK AWAY!  
  
Chapter 1: People Move On  
  
Virginia Weasley and Harry Potter stood in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room in the middle of a hushed arguement. Not that keeping their voices down mattered because Ginny had persisted in trying to get Harry to loosen the grip on her wrists. Ron and Hermione watched in silence, homework abandoned and all bickering. Dennis and Collen Creevey saw this as a great time to take pictures, but Ron had broken the camera with a rock last week.   
  
"I told you a million times, and I'll tell you once more, 'people move on and don't dwell in the past. They accept things for what they are'," said Ginny, fighting off the tears as the skin on her wrists began to burn. He probably thought she meant Sirius's death, and that's how he took it, because his eyes blazed with fire.  
  
"Do not ever bloody talk about Sir---"started Harry, glaring down into her chocolate brown eyes. Ginny felt so stupid standing here with Harry pinning her arms to her sides and glaring her down. The one tear that leaked from her eye most likely further worsened the image.  
  
"I wasn't talking about him, I never have been,"spat Ginny, wrapping a leg around Harry's knee and tugging as hard as she could. Unforunately, when he fell down, her ankle was crushed beneath his leg and she was laying ontop of his chest. "Let me bloody go, Harry."  
  
"Why should I? You got your bloody self into this mess!" shouted Harry, forgetting that all eyes and ears had been on them the whole time. Tears started to stream down Ginny's face and onto his robes as her struggling ceased and she nearly collasped.  
  
"No, you...you are the one who started this. YOU are the reason I am where I am now, and YOU are the reason I cry because this bloody hurts,"said Ginny as a sharp pain shot through her ankle. Harry shoved her off of him and briskly stood up as Ginny hit the stone floor. With a slight wince, she sat up and rubbed her ankle, looking around the room at the stunned faces of her fellow Gryffindors. Grimacing, she heaved herself up into a sitting position and shrugged off the embarassment, pain and tears.  
  
Ginny lay motionless on the floor, staring up at the ceiling that was blurred by tears. She blinked them away and slowly heaved herself up off the floor, turning around slightly. Her eyes met with Harry's for a second before he disappeared up the staircases. Ginny gave a small, trembling sob and collasped back on the floor. She didn't even remember how the arguement had started, it was something about Ginny moving on from guy to guy to quickly like a tramp.   
  
Could she help it if the crush of her life was stuck on one girl? Harry must've just assumed that he was the only one someone could ever love once they saw him. Ginny sighed and shoved herself back up, looking around. Most of the faces had been turned the other way now that the arguement was over, but Ron and Hermione sat stone-faced in the corner. Ginny flashed and forced a small, fake smile before clambering into a chair near the fire.  
  
Just as she was almost asleep, footsteps clanked heavily down the stairs. Slowly, Ginny opened both tired,watery eyes and blinked to readjust them. 


	2. I, Virginia Weasley

Disclaimer: All of this is copyright to JK Rowling, except for the plot. SO BACK AWAY!  
  
Chapter 2: I, Virginia Weasley...  
  
"Don't you have someone else's life to ruin? Like Cho's maybe?" asked Ginny in annoyance, flipping over to stare into the fire instead of Harry's face. 'Okay, so he won't leave me alone and he knows that I have moved on from him, so he thinks I'm a tramp? That makes no bloody sense unless he li-----nah.'  
  
"Maybe I don't want to ruin her life,"spat Harry, leaning dangerously close to Ginny. Too bad the bloody arm rest was there or Ginny would've backed up to get away from him. She could feel his warm breath on her face as she turned to look at him, but she closed her eyes anyways.  
  
"Why are you bothering me?" asked Ginny in a whining voice, wishing to get away from this. She was sick of being pestered by him, and being a year younger had only so many advantages. The times they were forced to stay together, via Quidditch practice, she stayed bloody well away from him to avoid arguements like the last.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and no words came out, but a grim smile crept across his face. She felt as is someone had just frozen her in her spot, she didn't need words for this one. 'Who is the tramp now? Moving from one girl to another,'thought Ginny, mocking Harry's tone in her head. She put her hand on his face and shoved his head back to keep him from breathing on her.  
  
"Do not ever talk to me again....or breath on me for that matter,"shot Ginny, her eyes blazing with shock and fear. She didn't know why she was scared, but it ripped through her like a knife. Ginny shoved his face away and jumped to her feet, letting her eyes give him a quick once over. "Ever,"she said murderously, calmly walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
++=++||++=++  
  
Ginny walked down the corridors of the school, listening to her footsteps echo throughout them as she went. Wild thoughts ripped through her mind as she clambered down a set of stairs that decided to move right before she stepped off. With a disgruntled sigh, she sat down on the steps and thought harder than she ever had before. {A/N: It makes you wonder who hard that is.}  
  
'What have I done? The famous Harry Potter is showing interest in me and I'm....afraid? Why am I such an idiot? No, no I'm not. He wanted Cho and he can't have her, and only because of that he wants to one person who has loved him before. He only wants me, because I have showed interest in him. How cheap is that?'  
  
She shook her head to break her thoughts and looked behind her, sighing in relief, because the staircase hadn't set her too off course. She shoved her hands into her pockets and skipped down the stairs, a scary grin plastered across her face. She wanted to atleast look happy even though she felt used.  
  
++=++||++=++  
  
The outside air felt cool against her face, and she smiled. It was still that part of autumn when it was warm enough to go out without being cold, but not being over-heated instead. A lot of the students were outside, too, and none paid her a second glance either.  
  
Ginny climbed onto the biggest rock near the rock she could find, which weren't easy to find, mind you. The water was still, except for a few ripples where the tip of one of the squid's arms appeared. Then the lake was still was more, and Ginny could catch part of her reflection in the shallow shore water.   
  
Her orange hair wasn't straight and weak looking anymore, but it shone and had naturally starting to curl in. Her chocolate brown eyes reflected back false cheer and shock, and her face was drained off all color. Her freckles stood out ammenously, because of this and she buried her face into her hands.   
  
"No,"said Ginny, shaking her head and sniffing. She wasn't go to let some boy bring her world crashing down onto her own head again, not now, not ever. But Harry Potter, finally showing interest and the last boy in Hogwarts she wanted was him. {A/N: And a couple more, just work with me.}  
  
"This is stupid, I'm being childish,"said Ginny, smiling at her weak conclusion and looking into the lake with confidence. "I, Virginia Weasley, have moved on from my childish crush on Harry Potter and therefore refuse to hit rewind. No matter what he says, he doesn't want me for me, because I am Ronald Weasley's little sister."  
  
'Okay, now I'm being mental,'thought Ginny, giggling silently and picking the daisies that were withen her reach around the rock. The urge to play the stupid game of 'He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not' ran through her mind, but she dismissed this and smelled the flowers.  
  
All her troubles seemed to melt away and she smiled,"I, Virginia Weasley, have gone crazy."  
  
++=++||++=++  
  
Mish-elle: Like it so far? It might be alittle cheesy and weird, but I right down whatever pours through my mind until I'm satsified. Isn't that right, Moony?  
  
Lupin: *scoff* I didn't know non-humor authors kidnapped characters against their will.  
  
Mish-elle: u__u;; I am not anyone, I am *name censored*.  
  
Lupin: Aye, whatever. Anyways, review now that you're done reading unless you scrolled down to the bottom.  
  
Mish-elle: Couldn't have said it better, Remmie.  
  
Lupin: I know. 


End file.
